


Not the One

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Tolkienverse [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, tolkienverse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Imagine from imaginexhobbit: Imagine during Thorin’s Gold Sickness one night, you walk throughout Erebor singing Sally’s Song, as it’s rather appropriate for the situation and your feelings for Thorin.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield & Reader, Thorin Oakenshield & You, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/You
Series: Tolkienverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071206
Kudos: 17





	Not the One

You wondered the damaged halls of Erebor with only one thing on your mind: Thorin. He was the dwarf that captured heart, but you were positive he didn’t feel the same. To make things worse, the Thorin that you know and love was buried deep within this new Thorin. The Dragon Sickness has consumed him and neither you nor the Company could do anything about it. So you just wait and watch hoping that he will get out of this.

It was late and everyone was asleep. Well, everyone but you and Thorin. He refused to get any rest and continued to search for the arkenstone, his “birthright”. As for you, well you just felt so uneasy. Knowing that now you may never get to tell the real Thorin how you felt for him. So you wandered throughout Erebor and sang a song that seemed fairly appropriate for your situation:

I sense there’s something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy’s at hand  
And though I’d like to stand by him  
Can’t shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

Thorin stopped his searching as he heard a voice. A soft voice singing. Is that Y/N? Thorin thought to himself.  
The arkenstone. Look for the arkenstone! another part of him thought.  
Thorin shook his head and started to follow your voice.

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it’s not to be

Feelings? Who does she speak of? Thorin silently crept closer to your voice.

What will become of my dear friend  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I’d like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn’t last  
And will we ever end up together?

For some reason, Thorin started to feel as though she was singing about him. But no, that can’t be right. Why would she have feelings for me? I’ve acted terribly towards her throughout the whole quest.

You must continue searching. You’re nothing without the stone. Find it. FIND IT! Thorin kicked a piece of debris in frustration not thinking that you were still nearby. You paused your singing to listen for anything or anyone. Nothing. You continued to sing as Thorin continued to fight off these wretched thoughts.

And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it’s never to become  
For I am not the one

You finished the song and sat down on a fallen pillar. You started to sob right there. Thorin managed to fight off the sickness and his selfish, clouded mind cleared. He walked closer to you, but hid. He watched you silently and you sobbed into your hands. Suddenly, his feet were moving as if on their own and he was right behind you. You felt a presence and you turned to see Thorin behind you. You gasped and quickly stood.

“Th-Thorin! I’m sorry. I must’ve disturbed you.” You wiped your tears on the sleeve of your tunic, “It’s late, I should rest now.” You tried to walk away, but Thorin blocked your path.

“Wait, that song-”

“Oh, that. That was nothing.” You looked to your feet and blushed.

Thorin lifted your chin and gazed into your eyes, “Nothing? It was beautiful.”

You gazed back, "Oh,um, thank you.” You then noticed that his eyes were the soft beautiful eyes that you fell in love with. You no longer saw greed or anger, “Thorin…are you back?”

He nodded, “Yes, I believe so.”

“Thank Mahal” and you hugged Thorin not even realizing the effect of your actions. You then quickly released him and apologized. 

“It’s quite alright. You’re happy as am I. And I’m sorry. I treated all of you terribly.”

“Yeah! You did!” Thorin chuckled and that surprised you. You made Thorin-stubborn-look-at-me-I’m-so-serious Oakenshield chuckle! You smiled.

Thorin looked into your eyes. Mahal, you thought you would melt right then and there, “Y/N, who was that song about?”

Oh no, “No one really. Just a little song that I made up. Why? Who do you think I was singing about?”

“Well,” Thorin lifted your hand and held it into his, “I think the one you were singing about is a fool that hasn’t listened to anything his friends had warned him about. And that he is an oaf for not telling his feelings to the one who has captured his heart.”

Your eyes widened. Is this really happening?, “Thorin-”

“Y/N, I am truly sorry for being so cruel to you. I just didn’t know how to tell you how I felt and it frustrated me. But I know how to now. You are the one. MY one. And I would like to be yours, if you’ll have me." 

You suddenly pulled Thorin by his coat and your lips met his. He wrapped his arms around your waist as you kissed for what felt like ages. You then broke apart with a smile on your face, "Does that answer your question?”


End file.
